


It's all just a game

by gracie137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Football, Language, M/M, POV Third Person, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/pseuds/gracie137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester’s life always used to be simple. Get up, run, go to school, muck around playing football in the field with his friends, then either head to Bobby’s or Ellen’s café to work depending on the day, finally go home to his mom and Sam. Then all it takes is one member of the football team to be kicked off and his life is flung around as Coach Turner pulls him up to take the guy’s place. Suddenly people are realising his skill and well not everyone is taking that well eg. Gordon Walker the team’s star quarter back, who is sure that Dean is just trying to become the new him. Take his position, his friends and his boyfriend, Castiel Marks. Dean doesn’t want that though, all he wants to do is play the game he loves, why on earth would he want the pretentious asshole that is Castiel Marks, even if Castiel does have nice eyes when Dean thinks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up it’s a beautiful morning

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Supernatural is the property of Eric Kripke and The CW. I have sprinkled canon lines throughout the fic. I do not own any of them.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, I've wanted to do a high school au for a long time and i find this idea quite easy to write about.
> 
> Warnings: Just language in this one

 

“Wake up it’s a beautiful morning,”

Dean cursed under his breath as his feet pounded along the grey pavement, this was not his i-Pod. He slowed his run to a jog and checked the back of the small green i-Pod. It had _Jo Harvelle_ etched in a messy scrawl into the back. This was why he’d known they shouldn’t have gotten matching i-Pods. The only thing keeping him from throwing hers under a car right now was the fact that she would be blasted awake by Metallica when she got her lazy ass out of bed, which would be three minutes before he swung by to pick her up as normal.

He watched the way the sun was rising over the Lawrence houses casting it all in a glowing orange light; it kind of was beautiful when he thought about it.

Way to go Winchester, he thought pushing himself faster as he ran. Anymore stuff like that and he might as well grow a vagina and call himself Deanna.

Another song came out and thankfully this one wasn’t horrendous, however it defiantly wasn’t one of the songs he had on his perfected running playlist. He was going to wring Jo’s neck when she got her tiny ass into his car later. It wasn’t that he found running hard without music; he’d been doing every morning for years now. He just loved how that feeling where you’re running and your feet hit the pavement at the exact beat and nothing else matters right then.

Dean glanced at each side of the road before starting to cross groaning out loud as some dumb boy band song came on, he was going to have to speak to her later. This just hurt his sensitive ear drums; they were used to good music.

He pulled it off his arm grumbling when the high pitch screech of brakes broke his thought process. He spun round an ear bud falling out as he did so, his eyes wide and mouth falling open in a circle as he faced the car.

“Holy shit!” Dean shouted jumping backwards narrowly avoiding the bumper of the black car hitting his knees.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dean met a steely pair of blue through the front window.

“You’re the one nearly killing someone!” Dean shouted back waving his hands dramatically.

“You’re the idiot walking in front of a car!” Dean rolled his eyes as he realised who had nearly turned him into a pancake. Castiel Marks, boyfriend the Golden Quarter Back Gordon Walker. “Now get out my way I have places to be,” always the charmer. Deciding who was the bigger asshole him or Gordon was something Dean often spent a lot of time thinking about as well Gordon was the usual run of the mill prick but Castiel was that special kind of pretentious douche that really ought to be commended.

Dean snorted at Castiel’s words and rolled his eyes again, “My apologies,” he shrugged sticking his earphone in again as Castiel revved his engine before running off. Lady Gaga, this was just cruel.

The black car jerked forward behind him the engine making noises he knew from a couple of years working at Bobby’s now that car engines should not make. He glanced back over his shoulder and met those cold eyes one last time before Castiel sped away to do whatever important thing he had to do.

Castiel was on Dean’s mind for the rest of the run, those pale pink lips so often pressed in a line, he rarely seemed to be smiling ever. He was always plastered to Gordon’s side kept there by his boyfriend’s over muscly arm. Castiel was skinny enough that Dean often reckoned one well aimed kick would snap the boy in half.

 

“Breakfast is on the table when you’ve showered kiddo,” Mary called as Dean walked into the house wiping his forehead with the bottom of his shirt.

“Thanks mom,” he laughed flashing a crooked grin as he climbed up the stairs two at the time.

“Urh you stink,” Sam groaned wrinkling his nose as Dean jogged past him laughing.

“I smell like man Sammy,” he teased pulling his shirt off and chucking it at his little brother, laughing harder as Sam pulled one of his spectacular bitch faces out the bag.

“No you just smell.”

“Watch it squirt,” Dean shouted over his shoulder as he slid into the bathroom and turned on the shower with a content groan. Nothing was better than a hot shower after his morning run. Apart from sex, that was better.

He wrapped the towel round his waist and stopped suddenly before he walked into his room, “Care to tell me why there’s an annoying blonde on my bed?” He asked dryly raising his eyebrows at Jo who was splayed out her eyes still half closed on his bed. This was weird as well; Jo was never up this early.

“Never thought you’d be one to question why a pretty girl is on your bed,” Jo snorted flipping him off and fully closing her eyes.

“I only question when the girl isn’t pretty,” Dean shot back to which Jo simply picked up a pillow and threw it at him. She was lying down, with her eyes closed and the pillow still connected with his side, impressive. “Now seriously why are you awake when most people wake up?”

“I was forced out of bed by my mother who was is going away for the day, so I decided to grace y’all with my presence as you have my i-Pod and I knew there’d be breakfast.”

“Fair enough,” Dean shrugged tugging on his dad’s old leather jacket on top of the rest of his clothes. “So we gonna eat or not?” Jo shot him a withering look to this question which told him, that if he didn’t eat quickly there’d be no pancakes left.

 

Dean glanced up from his locker as someone hit him on the back and saw Benny smiling at him; he fist pounded him and returned to trying to find his stupid Phycology book.

“You up for a game later?”

“Oh I’m always up for a game,” Dean drawled lazily snatching his maths book out from what appeared to be a half-eaten ham sandwich still in its box. He had to sort this thing out, it was actually reaching levels of disgusting.

He swung backpack over his shoulder and gripped the book to his chest as he waded through the crowded halls towards his class just as the bell sounded loudly and obnoxiously as it did every day. It was times like when he realised the pros of broad shoulders and being tall, you got to push everyone out the way when late for your lesson.

“Are you trying to be annoying today Winchester?” Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Castiel Mark’s bristling at him. What was this guy’s problem? Dean was pretty sure he’d never spoken to the ass this many times in a year before. He felt honoured that Castiel had even given him the time of day.

“I always try be annoying Cas, it’s just part of my charm,” he shot back sending the guy a wink which caused him to bristle even more. He was like an angry kitten.

Castiel let out an angry humph of irritation and stormed off his books clutched to his chest and his far too skinny jeans leaving nothing to the imagination not that Dean was checking out his butt anyway. That would involve Castiel having a butt for Dean to check out in the first place.

Dean ran into Phycology his bag smacking against him as he slipped through the door before Miss Barnes shut it. She didn’t tolerate lateness and simply locked the door when the bell rang.

“Glad you made it Winchester, wouldn’t know what to do without your pretty face in my class,” she teased and Dean let out a small laugh before heading over to his seat in at the back. That was always a plus about having the surname Winchester, anytime it was alphabetical place seating’s, he got to sit at the back.

Unfortunately this time it meant he was behind Gordon who had never liked him very much from times dating back to when they were kids. They used to get on, but then everything had become a competition with them. Things that used to be fun like baseball, soccer and football had just become too competitive. Especially football which was the one thing they were both best at. So when Dean dropped out of the football training team Gordon assumed it was because he was admitting defeat, so considered himself the best player and victorious. Dean hadn’t admitted defeat, he’d just had enough. He’d only played because it had been fun, and having Gordon out to get him the whole time had taken all joy out of it.

Dean still played, but he just didn’t join the team. Half the school probably didn’t even know he could play. He played up on the field outside Bobby’s every night with Benny and the rest of his mates.

“Right turn to page 24, we’re starting our new topic today.” A consecutive groan arose from the class because a new topic meant that there would be a pop quiz on the previous topic soon enough.  Dean flipped open in his book and started to read.

 

“Is that another touch down? Yes it is! Dean Winchester scores again he is on fire my good folks!” Garth yelled as Dean touched the ball to the ground again on the far line.

“I believe that means, we win again,” Dean gloated, fist pounding Adam and leering teasingly at Victor and Benny. Victor cuffed him round the head and rolled his eyes.

“It’s a wonder you can fit through any doors with a head that large Losechester,” Benny grumbled affectionately.

“The pathetic name of Losechester does not work when I just kicked y’alls’ asses again,” Dean laughed throwing his arm around his mate’s shoulders as they all headed back to the benches.

They’d set them up next to the field a few years back, some abandoned ones Bobby had given to them as he hadn’t needed them anymore and was just planning on chucking them out.

“You know who’s pretty damn beautiful,” Meg drawled lazily taking a drag from her cigarette and flicking it in their direction

“No but I have a feeling you’re gonna tell us,” Jo replied rolling her eyes at Meg’s smoking and wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck as he leaned back against her knees. Benny and Victor picked up cigarette’s as well smoking them contently, and Chuck struck up a joint. Dean reached for a drag of Chuck’s but caught Jo’s eye and smirked slightly before dropping his hand. He didn’t need the lecture. He didn’t do it normally but if it was going, he wasn’t going to say no to a joint.

“Castiel Marks,” Meg said ignoring Jo’s remark and simply blowing the smoke up in the air in a lazy manner.

“He’s is pretty fine,” Jo nodded, and yeah Dean wasn’t into guy but he had eyes, he knew the brunette was hot. Castiel’s eyes seemed steely up at first glance where actually whirlpools that sucked you in as you stared at every colour of blue under the sun, and you felt like he was staring back and seeing into your soul. And by God if that wasn’t the gayest thing he’d ever thought in his life, he might as well just embrace the idea of taking it up the ass if he was going to create crap like that.

“Speaking of Castiel, guess who nearly ran me over this morning?”

“Walker?”

“I just said speaking of Castiel, surely that’s the hint!” Dean sighed exasperatedly at Garth who just shrugged in reply.

“So what happened?” Jo questioned prodding his side.

“I was running, something gay came onto your i-Pod and then Castiel came out of nowhere and tried to kill me,” Dean laughed.

“I would bang him any day,” Meg smirked almost dreamily. “Those sharp little hipbones,” Dean’s mind flew back to Castiel’s hipbones but all he could think was surely they would hurt? Like those things were like little razors.

“Up for heading back to the cafe for drinks?” Jo moaned prodding Dean’s ribs breaking him out of his weird mind-set of Castiel’s ribs. What was with him today? Something was off; he needed another cold shower when he got home. Not that he was turned on by the idea of fucking Castiel that was just weird. Really weird.

“Nah I got work with Bobby,” Dean replied shrugging out of her arms and saluting them as he pulled himself up. “See y’all tomorrow.”

He worked two jobs, another reason he couldn’t do the team, there simply wasn’t time. He had to keep his mom supported; she couldn’t raise him and Sammy alone. So he worked shifts with Bobby who was like a second father to him or the only father to him now. John was long gone.

 

“Kid,” Dean let out a loud shout as he moved upwards and his head connected with the top of the car he was fixing.

“Do you mind?” He grunted rolling himself out from underneath the vehicle and glowering at Bobby who was clearly trying to keep a neutral unamused expression on his face.

“I’ll start minding when I you stop being an idjit, and join that blooming football team. You’re a great player kiddo, the best I’ve seen the in a long time.” Dean bit his lip and nodded slowly before slipping back under the car to finish working, he didn’t like this discussion.

“I’m not that good Bobby, and anyway no time. Gotta take care of mom and Sammy,” he tried to ignore what Bobby was saying and focus on the car instead. That was simple, therapeutic, it all made sense.

“Bullshit, and you’re allowed your own life Dean,” Bobby sighed. Dean didn’t respond just kept working, it was easier that way. Eventually Bobby let out another sigh and walked off. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t just leave him alone, he loved football sure. But there was no point in joining the team, he wouldn’t get in anyway, maybe he was good with his mates. But that was a different game out there, and he just wasn’t up to that standard, so what was the point of even trying? He let out a soft groan and bit his lip trying to focus on the job at hand, fixing this shitty piece of car.


	2. This is a library not a youth club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay!! Some more Castiel Dean interaction for you all to enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Language

The school was buzzing by lunch time the next day with the big news that Lucas D’Angelo had been kicked off the team for taking drugs and endangering their chances at making a final. No one could believe the scandal, and it had put Michael D’Angelo his brother in a foul mood much to Dean’s amusement. The guy had always had too much stick up his ass for Dean’s liking.

People were seriously freaking out over the fact that they were now down a Running Back, Coach Turner had nearly flipped his shit over what they were meant to do. There was a game this Friday too. It was all highly amusing. When Dean had seen Gordon talking to Turner last it looked like he was going to have an aneurysm, Gordon that was. The guy needed to chill out already.

Dean broke open his packet of M&M’s and dug into them happily as he walked across the quad the sun beating down on his back. Today was a good day, he’d gotten an A in his English essay which would hopefully pull his grade back up from the C he’d gotten in the last one. He wasn’t a straight A student, but he did try hard to keep him mom proud.

His eyes fell on a slim figure in a stupid looking trench coat and a ridiculous looking knitted jumper struggling across towards the art centre. He broke into a jog and hurried over to help Castiel out; he didn’t know what compelled him to at all. They weren’t friends; in fact the guy was a pretentious douche bag who seemed to think he was at least a world above Dean in importance yet still Dean found himself rushing over to help.

“Piss off Winchester,” Castiel spat, making Dean question yet again why he’d come to help the asshole. Dean picked up the book Castiel had dropped and dusted it off before glancing at it.

“Hey I love this story,” he smiled flicking through the Odyssey, “My favourite book was probably Book 9, the Cyclops. Is it weird I kind of felt bad for Polyphemus?” He trailed off as he met Castiel’s eyes, he could’ve sworn he saw something flicker through them but it was gone as quickly as it came.

“Can I have my book back?” Castiel asked in a bored tone raising an eyebrow.

“Sure whatever man,” Dean muttered placing it back on what appeared to be a large pile of sketch books. “I didn’t know you did art,” he noted curiously.

“There’s probably a lot you don’t know about me,” he said, Dean had never known that line could be said with such a lack of flirtatious intent but Castiel managed it. A real feat. “I don’t know much about you, for example I didn’t even know you could read.”

“I can read,” Dean muttered, “I read quite a lot.” Which was true he did, he loved reading. There was just something about reading a good book and loosing yourself in it that did something for him. It didn't matter what it was Lord of the Rings, Lord of the Flies, Hobbit or The Great Gatsby. He was reading To Kill a Mockingbird at the moment but was finding it hard to really get into it at the moment.

“Oh really?”

“Yes really? You know it’s hard to make friends when you’re constantly looking down your nose at people Cas,”

“What did you just call me?” Dean felt his mouth drop open a little as his mind backtracked trying to remember what he’d called him.

“I called you Cas,” he said slowly, licking his lips before biting them unsure where to look as Castiel surveyed him. He tried to read the guy’s expression but it was like a stone.

“Well my name is Castiel,” he snapped finally scowling and striding off.

“Whatever,” Dean muttered holding hands up in defeat. Castiel Marks was impossible. He’d just tried to be nice to the guy but that wasn’t working. He didn’t know why he even cared all of sudden. Castiel had transferred here sophomore year with even then his stupidly gravelly voice, and Dean had not cared in the slightest. He had successfully not cared all throughout junior year too but suddenly senior year he wanted the guy’s attention and approval.

 

Dean let out a small groan which caused Jo to stifle a giggle as he flicked through the pages of his maths book. He was pretty sure there was gum sticking some of the pages together which was disgusting in too many ways to count. And right now they were sticking together the pages he needed. This was good.

“Life sucks,” he muttered attempting to peel the pages apart without ripping them at all, Jo was snickering louder now. He couldn’t figure out for the life of him how the gum had even got there, why would he have stuck gum in between his pages? This was just punishing himself. A loud rip sounded as he tugged too hard and one of the pages split down the middle. “Fuck.” Jo let out a snort of laughter and Dean glowered at her, he wasn’t the only one.

“This is a library not a youth club! Silence!” Missouri hissed glowering at them from her desk, Dean nodded and Jo bit her lip to stop herself from giggling as they settled back down to work. Grumbling under his breath about his hatred for maths equations and graphs he managed to fix the pages enough that he could read the questions.

He liked the library; he didn’t spend that much time in here. But it was a good for working and he often came in here to get book recommendations from Missouri, as she did recommend some of the best.

“Can you tell me where Dean Winchester is?” Dean jerked his head up at the sound of his name and glanced over to where he saw Coach Turner striding into the room looking cheery as always.

“Why does nobody understand this is library and we talk quietly?” Missouri crossed her arms, if looks could kill it was safe to say they’d all be planning Coach’s funeral right now. He was pretty impressed the Turner only flinched slightly and looked at the floor. He would’ve been cowering under a desk begging for forgiveness. Missouri was not a woman one messed with unless they wanted to die a slow and painful death, and that was after she was finished lecturing you too.

“Sorry, where’s the Winchester boy?” Turner mumbled crossing his arms a look of irritation badly hidden on his face.

“Please?” Snickers where starting to arise throughout the library at Turner being scolded as if he were a five year old boy, and despite the fact Dean was worried about why he was being called upon, he too was highly amused. That guy had made him run the bleep test one too many times in PE which was fine as he was good at running but still this wasn’t Nazi Germany so he shouldn't have to.

“Please.”

“He’s over there,” Missouri smiled politely pointing at them, Dean nodded his head awkwardly in acknowledgement, and Turner started to stride over ignoring Missouri’s call of, “Where was the thank you?”

“What did you do?” Jo hissed.

“I don’t know,”

“Sacked off PE recently?”

“No,”

“Been high or drunk in his lesson?”

“No!” Dean growled glaring at her; she shrugged clearly considering it a possibility.

“Shagged a cheerleader? Abused a team player,” she whispered leaning away as Turner cleared his throat causing them both to jump and look up at him. Dean mouthed no at her before turning back to Turner and smiling weakly. It was bad enough to be summoned by the Coach, let alone sort out personally.

“Winchester you may have heard my Running Back is gone, and according to your uncle Singer you’re not an awful player. So what I’m saying is welcome to the Lawrence High School football team, see you at practice after school,” Turner nodded clapping him on the shoulder and starting to walk away.

“Wait,” Dean spluttered out managing to form at least one word as his mind grappled with the information. “Don’t I get a say whether I join or not?”

“Why would you say no?” Turner frowned glaring at him through squinted eyes. Dean shrugged and played with his pencil. He couldn’t think of a real answer of why he would say no, he did make a mental note to speak to Bobby later about this all. What did he think he was doing recommending him for the football team? He caught Jo’s eyes and she shrugged too which he knew meant ‘This is your decision Losechester not mine, make up your mind and stop being a pussy.’

Meeting Turner’s unamused eyes reminded Dean that he still hadn’t actually replied and he tried moving his mouth but nothing actually came out.

“Whatever, if you’re in turn up if you’re not don’t,” Turner said finally before striding off, nodding his head at Missouri who rolled her eyes. A loud whistle could be heard being blown as soon as he was outside the library which caused another ripple of snickers to be unleashed. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that that whistle was blown to annoying Missouri and judging from her irritated expression, it had worked.

 

“Oi Winchester!” Gordon yelled striding down the hallway, Dean sighed and turned around. “What’s this shit that you’re on the team?”

“I’m not on the team,” Dean replied simply, Gordon let out a long sigh of relief. Thinking back it was that sigh that probably prompted the words that next came out of Dean’s mouth because up until then he hadn’t been going to go; he hadn’t been going to say yes. “Yet, however when I come to practice later I will be,” he finished smirking slightly.

“Stay the fuck away from football Winchester, what is your problem?” Gordon growled stepping closer, Dean might have been intimidated if Gordon hadn’t had to tilt his head slightly to look up and meet his eyes.

“Right now, it’s you not understanding what personal space is,” Dean muttered rolling his eyes and stepping away. “See ya later Gordo,” he drawled saluting the guy before sauntering off.

“So I guess you’re joining them,” Jo laughed leaning against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” He replied with a small smile. What had he just gotten himself in for? Why couldn’t he have just walked away? That would have been so much easier, he was an idiot. Jo was right. Not that he’d ever tell her obviously as he’d never hear the end of it.

 

Dean hovered outside the door to the locker room; he couldn’t say why he was being quite as pathetic as he was because he didn’t know. He could almost hear his dad calling him a baby right now and see that cruel mocking sneer. His fingers rested on the handle to the door and he tapped them against it in a rhythm, all the other players would be out on the field by now. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

“Winchester you showed!” Dean nodded flashing Turner a grin as he strolled onto the field, he met Gordon’s eyes steadily and shot him a smile too, you couldn’t show weakness. Gordon glowered before his glare was broken when Michael D’Angelo shouted at him.

“Yeah, decided I’d give it a try,” he nodded slowly; his grey shirt was starting to stick to his body slightly from the mixture of nerves and Lawrence heat.

“Good decision kid,” Turner said a slight look of affection in his eyes as he clapped him on the back before shouting for the team to gather round. Dean could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and none of them felt particularly welcoming. This was going to be fun. “Right we’re going to start of easy today which means suicide runs!” A loud unanimous groan was released from the group but Dean just nodded staying silent. Jesus he could feel the hatred rolling off the players, even Christian his dumb third cousin or something was staring at him like he’d just murdered his mom.

“Can’t believe he had the nerve to show,” Uriel growled to Gordon in what Dean hoped wasn’t meant to be a quiet voice as seriously he could’ve heard it from the other side of the field let alone from the five feet away he was standing.

“You’re not going to let him get away with it are you?” Dean kept running ignoring the sound of Christian’s voice. That was the last time he was signing his name of the fucking Christmas present for his cousin. He knew Gordon answered but he didn’t manage to catch it but he had a feeling the answer wasn’t a yes. That’d be far too easy.

He hung back when practice ended to help Turner clear up, he wasn’t being a suck up he just really didn’t want to get stuck in a shower with all those idiots. There was only so much he could take.

He threw the ball up in the air and caught it as he walked around, kicking the rest of them towards the bag. He threw the ball up again cursing when it hit the floor and spun away from him, jogging after it his head jerked up when a green paint splatted boot stopped it mid motion.

“Thanks man,” he grinned, his grin faltered slightly when his eyes moved up from the paint splattered boot to the blue eyes of its wearer. “Hey Cas.”

“Castiel,” Castiel’s gravelly voice corrected as he hugged his sketch books against his chest, his trench coat flapping slightly in the October breeze, his foot still on the ball.

“That’s what I said,” Dean laughed softly biting his lip and shifting around in a self-conscious manner. He was suddenly very aware of his grey shirt that clung to him, the too baggy tracksuit bottoms and his sweaty face. This was not him at his most attractive, not that that mattered it was Castiel Marks after all.

“So you’re on the team now,” that was all he said, nothing else; it didn’t even seem like a question but more a simple statement. Dean nodded in reply unsure of what else to say.

“Lucifer got kicked off and they needed a Running back,” he said with a small smile shrugging slightly, he knew Castiel probably knew this but he felt he ought to say something. Castiel didn’t say anything; he just stared and took a step closer. Maybe it was a relationship thing as neither Gordon nor Castiel seemed to be able to understand personal space. Dean nodded his head towards the sketch book trying to make conversation, “What you drawing?”

Castiel opened his mouth as if to actually reply like a normal human being but then slammed it shut again and pursed those pale pink lips of his. “Mind your own business.” He snapped tugging the books closer to his chest.

“Jeez Cas I was just asking,”

“Its Castiel,”

“Why do you hate me?” Dean blurted out taking an unconscious step closer towards the dark haired boy. “I never did anything to you. Yet you constantly act like I'm beneath you.” He clamped down on his bottom lip cursing himself inwardly. God he sounded like a fucking chick again, what was it about this guy? Dean seemed to lose his cool and control over brain whenever he was anywhere near.

Castiel took a step closer his head tilted to the side in a curious manner. Neither of them said anything. Dean swallowed loudly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of those eyes.

“Castiel!” Castiel turned his head slowly at the sound of Gordon’s voice, “What you doing talking to Losechester? Come on I’m heading home.” Castiel nodded in response. Dean hated that nickname; it was okayish with his friends. But coming from Gordon’s mouth and near Castiel as well, it made him feel like an idiot.

Dean watched as Castiel walked away and smiled bitterly to himself as he bent down to pick up the football.

“I don’t hate you Dean,” he would’ve thought he’d been hearing things if his head hadn’t jerked up and met those ocean blue eyes which held a small light in them that Dean had never seen before. Castiel smiled at him next, it was a crooked one and it made Dean’s insides go all gooey.

“I’ll see you around Cas,” he stood up and gave a small wave to Castiel’s retreating back, and could’ve sworn he’d heard a chuckle coming from the trench coat as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try update soon, let me know what y'all think and if you like how it's playing out. I find this story pretty easy to write, and I have to admit to really liking Missouri and Rufus' interaction :P


	3. You know next time a little warning would be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first game for Dean followed by a celebration party, but it doesn't go completely as he expected it to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and I dunno sexual mentions
> 
> More notes at the end

The stands were filled for the game, and Dean could feel his heart pounding as they waited in the locker room to be called out. He could hear the cheerleaders and crowds chanting and he thanked God at least the first game was a home game. But then again it was just more people to watch him humiliate himself if he choked.

He didn’t receive a single good luck on your first game apart from, from one Gabriel Casselton of all fucking people. He was more counting it as a half a good luck though as Gabriel had clapped him on the back, and said whilst grinning ‘Play your role and don’t screw up.’ Before walking back over to his mates leaving Dean slumped uselessly against the wall alone again.

The sharp whistle blew and the team started chanting before running out yelling something about Lawrence Lions. They didn’t include him in the chant, not that he wanted to join in of course. He’d mocked it relentlessly before he was on the team, so it didn’t matter. They didn’t need to include him.

It had been a hard week; the team had been going through initiation or some shit which meant stealing Dean’s clothes, leaving things in his locker, egging his car, taking his bag and soaking it. He hadn’t told any of his friends about any of this shit, as it was just initiation right? He knew that wasn’t true though, he knew that this was more intense than most people got.

Dean ran out at the back of the group forcing a wide smile, he wouldn’t let the team get to him. His eyes fell on Bobby, Jo and Sam sat near the front and they jumped up screaming when they saw him. He swallowed slightly upon noticing his mom wasn’t there, not that he expected her to be anyway. She’d had work. He knew that wasn’t the real reason and more to the point that John had used to be football Captain and the memories it would’ve brought back for her were too many. He wished she was there anyway.

“You better not fuck up Losechester,” Dean pursed his lips and kept on stretching his eyes roaming the crowds simply choosing not to rise to Gordon’s sneer. He would’ve used a snappy come back but he didn’t actually have one at that moment which sucked. If asked he’d just claim he was being the bigger person.

The cheerleaders were putting on their performance whilst they finished warming up; at least they had to involve him in this. He caught the ball and ran before passing it off to Balthazar who threw it to someone else and slopped after it not bothering to run. Balthazar just flipped Raphael off as well when he got yelled at for not trying hard enough. Despite the fact Balthazar Green was a bit of a prat with a stupid name, he was definitely one of the best in the team which was truly saying something as he was a slimy git if there ever was one.

“Good luck Dean!” He waved in thanks to Lisa Braeden who was head of the cheerleaders, she smiled contently and winked at him before turning quickly causing her skirt to flash up revealing more leg than the Principal probably intended when he got those skirts.

The atmosphere at the games was really incredible Dean had to admit. He’d never come to any of these before, it was Jo’s first time too. Benny and the others would possibly rock up later but after spending years mocking the whole thing, it was pretty hard to break the habit. Dean had gotten so much abuse from them just for joining the team; it was all banter though nothing serious. Meg had threatened to beat him up if he turned up in his Winchester jersey or started parading around in a Varsity jacket like most of the jock twats.

The whistle blew again and they huddled round Turner waiting for the pep talk. “Right so unless you want to kiss your chance of State Championships goodbye as well as your unbeaten season, you better win this.” Turner said simply nodding at them, the rest of the team all let out barks of laughter so Dean had a feeling this was the usual team talk. “You’re a good team, there isn’t one member who I don’t think is a highly skilled player. Remember that,” he added and Dean could swear he was staring straight at him. Judging from the glares he got from Michael and Dick, they got that too.

The team thought he sucked to say the least, and for once they weren’t being narrow minded idiots. He had fucked up every single time in practice after that first day. He’d dropped passes, tripped over his own feet and in general looked like a massive uncoordinated twat. Turner had promised it was just nerves and that Dean had his place on the team for a reason, but Dean knew if he choked in the game, he was screwed.

He’d been trying to impress Castiel for some bizarre reason, he was always there. Sitting in the stands hunched over his art book waiting for Gordon, or there at the end, the dumb trench coat clapping in the wind and completely hiding his lithe figure. But yeah, he’d been trying to impress Cas and it didn’t end well.

They hadn’t spoken since after that first practice. Well they had but Dean would rather pretend it hadn’t happened and it wasn’t really speaking so to say, as Castiel insulting him in front of a room full of people.

 

It had been in RS and he and Castiel had been asked to say one thing that they believed played a big aspect in making each other how they were today. He knew saying pretentious douche had been off so he’d had to quickly try think of something nice to say, that was of course until Castiel looked over at him slowly and smirked.

“Failure,” Gordon had burst out laughing at his boyfriends answer. Dean bit his lip and stared at the ground bitterly for a second before looking back up and tilting his chin in defiance.

“Loneliness,” the word tumbled off his lips and the whole room seemed to freeze, time seemed to stop as he met those blue eyes, each one containing its own little Universe. Castiel’s mouth fell open in a perfect O shape before his lips pursed and went back into the straight line they usually were in.

Miss Barnes had ended the discussion there and changed the topic but not before shooting them both a curious glance. Dean had felt Castiel’s eyes burning into him for the rest of the lesson and had legged it as soon as it was over. He wasn’t sure where the word loneliness had come from, he’d decided on ‘being a general asshole’, but clearly a small part of his brain had had other ideas. Cas never seemed lonely either; he was always either with Gordon, Ruby, Balthazar or one of his friends.

He was pretty sure they were done speaking now as Cas had pushed him up against a wall at the end of the day and really violated his personal space. He could feel the guy’s crotch against his thigh, that’s how close they were. “You do not know me Dean; don’t even pretend that you do.” He hissed his breath warm and hitting Dean’s face full on. He smelled like lemons and mint.

“Right back at you Cas,” he’d replied slowly his lips pulling up into a mocking smirk. He was more hurt than Castiel’s choice of word being failure; he knew he failed a lot. It was his whole thing after all

“I never met a more infuriating human being than you,” and with that he was gone, walking away the trench coat billowing out behind him dramatically. Dean was panting hard in a strange mix of petrified and turned on that such a seemingly scrawny guy was so strong and intense. The idea that Castiel fucking Marks turned him on was insane though, Dean wasn’t even into guys, but everything about Cas stirred things inside him, that had been dormant his whole life.

“Right back at you,” Dean muttered to himself pushing off the wall. He rubbed his shoulder as he walked towards the Impala deep in thought; his skin was burning as if Cas had just branded him.

 

The whistle blew and Dean let out a sigh of relief before joining in with the cheers a massive grin glued to his face. They’d won, he hadn’t choked, and in fact he’d scored more touch downs than anyone. He pulled off his helmet and laughed as Gabriel pulled him in for a hug. He thanked him and glanced around at the crowd, sure no one was screaming his name but he now understood what he’d been missing out on all these years. Nothing could beat the feeling of people cheering you on, and making them proud.

“Dean!” Dean let out a loud laugh as Jo flew into his arms hugging him tightly. “You were insane!” She cheered kissing his cheek before jumping down elegantly as Sam hurried over followed by a lumbering Bobby.

“You were awesome Dean,” Sam grinned, Dean ruffled his hair affectionately in thanks.

“Told you were a good player idjit,” Bobby smiled and Dean pulled him in for a hug too. Bobby clapped him on the back and wandered over to go speak to Turner.

“So I guess you’re a real jock now,” Jo teased and he rolled his eyes in response. He just felt like a massive dick labelling himself as a jock. It was her turn to roll her eyes as Lisa started to wave Dean over, “Go speak to your adoring public hot stuff,” she snickered smacking his bum and wrapping her arm around Sam’s shoulder as Dean chuckled and wandered over to go see what Lisa had wanted.

Turned out she was inviting him to a celebration party at her house, as even though the rest of the team didn’t count him as part of it. She did. Dean promised he’d turn up if he could, he was planning to though. His mom needed his help at home.

 

Dean took a deep breath and walked through the door to Lisa’s house shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around awkwardly. He hadn’t actually planned on coming but of course he’d mentioned to Sam and Jo that Lisa had invited him, and they had insisted he went. And after Sam had told mom that Dean had been invited to a party with the cheerleaders and football team, he had no way out.

This was not his scene, he did parties sure. But they weren’t jam packed full of jocks and cheerleaders and other people he’d never associated with before.

Beer, that just seemed like a good start, maybe then he could relax and not want to throw up?

“Winchester my main man, didn’t expect to see you here,” Gordon smirked sauntering over, Michael and Dick flanking him.

Dean faked a smile, “Lisa invited me, couldn’t say no,” he shrugged. He was so ditching this thing when they pissed off, the guys would still be out the field drinking and maybe smoking up a couple. At least there he’d have fun.

“Really?” Gordon leered, “Come play a drinking game with us, show us how manly you are.”

He wanted to go but he couldn’t turn out a challenge, especially a drinking one from Gordon. He was best at those games after all, he’d been taught by Meg how to win them all. “Bring it,” Dean smirked clapping Michael on the shoulder and letting out a small snort when the guy turned his head slowly and glowered at him.

He leaned around the table the confident smile still plastered easily on his face.

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever,” Lisa giggled sliding up to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“That’s not a drinking game,” Gordon moaned.

“Who cares, my party, my rules,” she smirked in return passing everyone a bottle. “Right I’ll start, never have I ever had sex in a public place.”

A loud laugh followed that one as quite a few people took a long glug, Dean included. Lisa nodded at Bela who was stood next to her, to go next.

“Never have I ever done it doggy style,” she giggled looking round the room. Dean took another swig as did most of the guy’s Gordon included and a couple of girls.

“Never have I ever done it in a car,”

“Never have I ever shaved my balls,”

“Never have I ever had sex at school,”

“Never have I ever faked an orgasm,” he had to admit to be pretty shocked by the amount of girls that shrugged and took a drink after that one.

“Never have I ever spat instead of swallowing,” grinned Ruby, there were some loud catcalls when Gordon drank after that one with a couple of the chicks.

“Never have I ever cheated,” Dean begrudgingly took a sip, as did a couple of others, Gordon included. He couldn’t explain why but that made him so mad, knowing that it could’ve been on Cas. That Gordon could’ve hurt the guy.

He laughed softly when Lisa poked him in the ribs indicating it was his turn, “Never have I ever…” he trailed off as he met those stupidly blue eyes across the table, and Cas raised his eyebrow infuriatingly slowly.

“Go on!”

“Never have I ever done any kind of bondage kink,” he swallowed as he watched Cas bring the bottle up to his lips and tilt it back, as his pink lips slipped over the top and his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed whatever he’d been drinking. Fucking hell that literally hurt to watch how was one guy so hot? Dean had never been attracted to guys before, and then Castiel Marks had come swanning in being all sexy and he hated it. He could feel his blood rushing south as his brain skipped to thoughts of Cas working his goddam mouth on him.

He mumbled his excuses to Lisa and broke away, he needed some air. He let out a loud sigh as he stepped onto the porch and let the cool evening air hit him and tried to think of his grandparents. That cleared it up right away thankfully. What was with him? Some ass of a guy drinking shouldn’t turn him on like that.

“Are you having fun then?” Dean turned at the sound of Castiel’s voice and raised his eyebrows. He didn’t think they were on speaking terms anymore, after there last interaction anyway.

“Loving it, I feel I’ve been missing out all these years,” Dean smirked rolling his eyes and leaning back against the fence.

“I could’ve told you that,” Cas laughed softly taking a long swig of his drink and settling down on the floor cross legged. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes; a small child like smile gracing is face. Dean couldn’t help but stare at the dark haired boy; he wasn’t wearing that God forsaken trench coat for once, and instead was simply wearing a loose fitting white shirt with the top few buttons undone. He looked amazing. “You going to stand there and watch me Dean or sit down?” Dean felt his face flush slightly at Cas’ words before sitting down quickly and taking a long sip of his drink to try and hide his embarrassment.

He tapped his fingers against his bottle waiting for Cas to speak again; he just didn’t know what to say. Cas seemed quite content to sit in the silence as it seemed.

“Do you want ditch this place?” Cas’ voice smacked him straight out of the dream world he’d been in a bit there.

“I’m not sure if I’m able to drive,” Dean cursed himself loudly and harshly on the inside as that was a real stupid response he’d mumbled right then.

“You’ve only had that one beer?”

“Yeah,”

“Yeah you should be good,” Cas nodded downing the rest of his beer and grabbing Dean’s and finishing it too, “Just in case,” he smiled smugly before elegantly standing up and strolling back inside. Dean jumped up and hurried after feeling a bit like a puppy on a leash.

He spotted Cas leaning contently against the Impala staring up at the stars a dorky toothy smile on his face, “The stars are amazing things you know Dean, they have been here since before the world even begun and they will be there long after it’s gone. When it’s all gone, they’ll still be shinning,” and with that he slipped into the passenger seat leaving Dean to once again ponder the extremely bizarre mystery that was Castiel Marks.

 

They drove along in silence, the only noise the soft hum of the cassette tape that was currently jammed into the radio or one word commands from Cas such as right or left. He honestly had no idea where they were going right now.

“Stop,” Dean jammed on the brakes swearing as he did so before turning and glaring at Cas.

“You know next time a little warning would be nice,” he hissed, Cas ignored him.

“We’re here,” he said simply climbing out the car.

“Where is here? I’m going to be pissed off if you’ve taken me some place to murder me you know,” Dean muttered but following Cas’ lead. The guy was not saying anything just walking along the path staring straight ahead and ignoring his cries of protest. “Awesome,” he grumbled shoving his hands into his pockets, his hand curling around the switch blade as he followed. What had his life come to?

“Here,” Dean pushed the tree branch that had hit his face and went to make a smart remark before he stopped in his tracks and took in a small breath.

“I take it back, this is awesome,” he grinned stepping forward and staring at the Lake glinting in the night sky. Castiel shot him a knowing smile and walked forward kicking off those stupid paint splattered boots that up until now Dean had just assumed were glued to his feet. The ‘I told you so’ hung in the air but went unspoken which he was grateful for. He didn’t need prompting this time; he went forward and sat down next to Cas happily. The grassy patch they were on overhung the lake so you could dangle your legs over it comfortably. Dean chose to sit further back and keep his boots on so they didn’t get wet unlike Cas.

“You know when you said back then that I didn’t know you at all,” he said in a soft voice staring forward at the Lake instead of at Cas, he could feel the blue eyes burning into him like ice. “I’d like to,”

“Why?”

He had to admit that he had not been prepared for that one, “Because despite the fact you’re a bit of a dick, I wouldn’t mind. Maybe we’d find out we had more in common than we thought.” Cas regarded him and nodded.

“I would like that,”

So that’s how they stayed, he had no idea how long they stayed and talked but when they finally stood up as Cas’ toes had been turning blue and after he’d piggy backed Cas back to the Impala as he’d been complaining he couldn’t walk due to numb feet and when he got home after dropping Cas at the end of his lane as he’d refused to let Dean drive him the whole back, that’s when he knew he was screwed. As whatever simple sexual attraction he’d had for the guy at first, and now grown into a massive crush without him realising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter I know, it also took a long time to write as I got writer's block half way through which sucked balls. I hope you like how it's playing out, please let me know down below.


	4. His cowboy boots are cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a while to get up but I've had exams and revision and just urhh such a pain in the ass, jesus. Anyway more Cas and Dean relationship stuffy wuffy enjoy :)
> 
> Warnings: Language

“So you’re into dick now?” Dean rolled his eyes at Jo’s crude question and threw the bouncy ball at the wall shrugging. Jo caught it and threw it back before giving him a hard look.

“No, I’m just into him,” he grumbled flipping her off as he caught the stupid pink bouncy ball. He wasn’t sure why they still did this but they’d been doing it for years. After their shifts at the Roadhouse, they would traipse up to Jo’s bedroom and lie on their backs playing with the same dumb bouncy ball for hours as they talked or studied.

“What makes him so different?”

“I don’t know,” he whined lobbing the ball at the wall hard so it bounded off in the other direction. Jo glared at him and jumped up to go grab it before lying back down with a loud huff.

“You’re painfully immature, there’s no way someone like Castiel Marks would date you. Especially when he could be with someone like Gordon Walker,” Jo smirked throwing the ball at his head.

Dean scowled and caught the ball throwing it again; “Go away,” it had to be Gordon who Cas was with, goddamn Gordon Walker.

“No way Deano, you’re stuck with me,” Jo laughed and Dean pulled her into his arms tickling her until she was a mess on the floor giggling. That was one thing he would always be thankful for, that no matter how weird his life got. Jo would always be there.

 

“You know you’re a very good player Dean,” Dean grinned and nudged Cas with his shoulder fondly.

“Thanks man, now what do you want?” He teased; compliments were not something Cas gave out freely normally.

“Nothing,” Cas sighed nudging him back and staring out at the empty football field, they’d fallen into a routine these last couple of weeks. Dean would hang back after every practice and just talk to Cas on the bleachers as they others showered. Then when Gordon arrived they’d part ways with small smiles. Despite how the time could be cut short sometimes if Gordon was quick, he looked forward to it every day really. He was trying to pretend it wasn’t so but he was falling harder and harder for Cas, which sucked on every kind of ball in the universe. “Did you read Catcher of the Rye yet?”

“Nahh not gotten round to it yet, did you watch StarWars?”

“No, I was planning on but then I got distracted,”

“What by?” He asked curiously his eyes flickering to the large pile of books beside Cas. There were the black sketch books, school books and then just reading books. He never seemed to be anywhere without them clutched in his arms or shoved into the brown messenger bag which now had white flecks of paint on it, and midnight blue ones on the strained strap that he could’ve sworn was held together by threads.

“My wall, I decided to repaint it,” Cas shrugged his mouth drawn into a thin line as it always did when he was thinking.

“Whatcha paint?”

“None of your business,”

“You really are a prickly son of a bitch you know Cas,”

“And you’re a nosy one.”

“I asked a simple question man, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down Dean!”

“Remove your head from your ass then!” Dean shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

“My head is not up my ass,”

“Well you had me fooled,” Dean quipped back crossing his arms firmly; he was not going to give in this time. He always gave in when it came to Cas. But this time he was going to stay strong.

Well that had been the plan until Cas and grabbed his jersey and yanked him closer with that same strength he’d used to pin him up against the wall before. “You truly are insufferable,” Cas whispered and Dean opened his mouth to reply but that didn’t get very far as Cas crashed his mouth against his. It took him a good two seconds to figure out what was going on, another three to decide what to do with his hands which were flailing madly; he clenched them by his sides which wasn’t that much better. So it was a good five seconds after the kiss began that he finally started to kiss Cas back, moving his lips in synch with his. He wanted to claim there were fireworks but that was too gay even for right now when he had his mouth attached to another guys.

“Cas,” he whispered out, that jolted Cas straight out of whatever mind set he’d been in. He jumped away and let the jersey fall down out of his grip.

“I am sorry Dean; I don’t know what came over me. Can we just pretend that didn’t happen?” He wanted to scream and shout that no they couldn’t just pretend that didn’t happen, as he cared about Cas way more than he knew he should and hell Dean wasn’t even into guys but for some reason Cas was different and now he expected him to just forget that kiss had ever happened. But he didn’t say any of that. He just forced a smile and gave a small nod.

“Sure man, I should probably go shower anyway,” he laughed pathetically standing up and clapping Cas on the back. “See you tomorrow,” he didn’t hear was Cas had said as he was too busy jogging as fast as he could in the other direction whilst seeming as casual as he could. So in other words looking like a giant twat.

 

Cas wasn’t there at practice the next day or the next few, he’d simply rocked up at the end a camera hanging around his neck and the sketch book tucked firmly under his arm as he perched on top of Gordon’s ugly bright blue car. What had possessed him to buy that he didn’t know, and having to fix it up every now and again pissed him off more. Apart from the fact it annoyed Gordon that his car broke of course, that brought Dean great amusement.

“Hey Winchester congrats on today,” he turned confused as he felt Gordon’s broad hand slap down playfully on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what to reply, this wasn’t the Gordon he’d grown to know and hate. “You actually managed to out spaz yourself,” he smirked shoving Dean off and sauntering away.

“Yeah well I’m still not as much as a spaz as you,” Dean muttered pathetically crossing his arms and rubbing at the streak of dirt across his cheek that had come from Alastair tripping him up when he was running and him face planting. He was kinda glad Cas hadn’t come.

“Come backs aren’t your thing Winchester, so just stay quiet and let the pretty face do the talking,” he shot Gabriel a look that was a nice mix of a gratification and irritation. As what was the guy saying, he was brilliant at come backs.

He shrugged the short guy’s arm off his shoulder and marched into the locker room.

So far with his time with the team he’d had his kit stolen, his towel stolen whilst he showered and his clothes of course, shaving cream in his locker, a spider in his locker and after one party when he was drunk, he had been shoved into someone’s smelly car and thrown into the lake hands tied behind his back, he could have died but who cared. It was all initiation right?

The only plus thing was that Cas had stopped by as he was driving home and smirked obnoxiously his eyes roaming over him. Dean had felt stupidly self-conscious with his soaked clothes clinging to him. The dickhead had asked if he knew most people got undressed before taking a bath, thankfully after a few more hilarious and witty jokes he’d driven him home and they’d parted ways with a soft smiles and a reminder from Cas to stay away from big puddles. That was before the kiss of course.

Jo had made him agree that no more parties with them for a while was safest until the team calmed down, and well he had to agree.

He changed in silence and slipped out the door slinging his bag over his shoulder and groaning softly to him-self as he realised they’d turned his bag inside out. He didn’t have the energy to switch it right now; he still had to work his shift at Bobby’s and then he was meeting the others at the field as he never had time for that anymore with practice. He’d sort it out a home.

 

Dean took a long drag of the joint and laughed as he lay on his back staring up at the sky.

“So anyway I was like no way man that’s not how it works in Garth’s world, and he tried to argue back but I just like held up my finger and the whole room went silent, then I broke it by whispering ‘You’ve just been Garthed before punching him in the face,” Dean giggled at Garth’s ridiculous story. He couldn’t help it, he giggled when he was high.

“And then you woke up,” Victor smirked throwing his beer cap at Garth mockingly, his words slightly slurred from drinking too much.

“Is that what happened to you Losechester? You dream you were straight for seventeen years and then wake up and realise that you were a raging homo. Because I could’ve told you that when you started checking out guy’s asses in eighth grade,” Meg teased.

“The cock sucking lips gave it away for me,” Jo smirked winking at him and dodging out the way as he went to hit her round the head, it wasn’t his fault he had full lips.

“Nah the lily white ass begging to be done was the biggest one,” Benny added.

“Why you checking out my butt dude?” Dean shot back teasingly laughing in protest as Benny stole the joint from him and took a long drag.

“I hear Marks is minted,” Meg piped up taking a swig of alcohol and burying her head into Garth’s shoulder, he glanced at her a small smile on his face. Dean made a mental note to see if there was anything there, because he loved them both, but Meg would eat Garth alive.

“He is, I’ve seen his house,” that got all of their attention focused on Victor who shrugged; “I had to tutor his younger brother Samandriel.”

“No that my friends is a crappy name,” Garth slurred drunkenly, the guy had a seriously weak alcohol level.

“I didn’t know you did tutoring?” Jo queried.

“I’ve told you many times!” Victor sighed exasperated which just caused the rest of them to mumble in agreement with Jo, no one remembered him mentioning it. No one really cared about that kind of thing though. Garth piped up that he remembered, but Meg had just hit him fondly causing him to burst into a hiccupping fit.

It was easy to forget Cas in moments like this, that stupid dull ache of rejection caused from the blue eyed boy ignoring him. Alcohol and weed made everything seem small and numbed all his problems and that was how he got through the nights, and well the days he just had to repress the feelings and pretend they didn’t exist. His family excelled in burying your problems and pretending they weren’t there, it was second nature to him. He would manage perfectly.

 

“I’m telling you mom, Dr Sexy just suits her more,” Dean sighed grabbing a handful of crisps as he leaned back on the sofa watching Dr Sexy with his mom. The grey baggy sweater stained with his coffee from a couple of weeks ago still; there was dirt of the sweat pants too. It was a real slop outfit.

“No way,” Mary replied shaking her head firmly, “He just has a way better connection with Rachael.” Dean glanced over at the sound of Sam’s disgruntled grunt and smirked.

“Problem squirt?”

“Just trying to remember how it took me until now I really had a sister,” Sam replied dryly.

“Sam!” Mary scolded shaking her heads at her sons and laughing softly.

“Bitch,”

“Jerk,”

“Boys!”

“He started it,”

“I’m 100% sure it was you.”

“I swear to God if you two start this again, I’m going to!”

A firm knock sounded spoiling the dumb argument that was about to break out. Dean grinned at his mom and shot a glance at Sam before shouting.

“Gun not!” Sam groaned again and slammed his Maths book shut scowling at Dean and flouncing out the room muttering curses at Dean under his breath. He often forgot how much of a drama queen his brother was.

“Dean some guy is here to see you.” Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Benny?”

“I think I know who Benny is,” Sam rolled his eyes and Dean could practically see the bitch face through the wall. He snickered to himself and Mary rolled her eyes. He sometimes wondered how his mom hadn’t gone to an early death having to deal with the pair of them by her-self.

John had walked out when Dean was three; he’d never been around much before then. And whenever he was around he’d reeked of alcohol. It had been hard on his mom, but he’d been too young to remember those first times. He then came back; Sammy had happened and he’d stayed for a bit. He could still remember those three years vividly, and he didn’t think he’d ever forget them. They were three of the most painful years of his life. He’d known his dad hadn’t wanted him but being told it constantly was something else. That stench of alcohol hitting his nose constantly as John had leaned in leering and whispered that he hadn’t been planned, he’d been a mistake.

The sad thing was no matter what John did or said; Dean still tried to please him. Still tried to make it better and be the perfect son. The only thing he was thankful for was that Sam couldn’t remember their father back then. Sam’s only memories of the man were from the couple of times he’d swung by and dragged them out to baseball games. They stood by the door as they got back and listened to Mary and John fighting.

John would shout and march out the door before not returning for any length of years. They’d all curl up together on Mary’s bed and sleep all night and not go anywhere the next day. Hot chocolates, small touches and smiles; that was how they got by pretending the day before hadn’t happened.

“Hello Dean,” he jerked his eyes away from Dr Sexy at the sound of that deep gravelly voice. “Are you really watching this?” Dean felt his cheeks enflame as he met the blue eyes now filled with pure amusement.

“It’s a guilty pleasure,” he muttered, “Educational if you look deeply.”

“Oh really?” Cas smiled toothily laughing and shoving his hands deep inside his coat pockets.

“Yeah there’s like hospitals and shit,”

“My sister would agree with you, but I perhaps feel that she watches the program more for the so called Dr. Sexy,” Cas said shooting him a pointed glance causing him to blush again. Sam snorted loudly from where he was hunched over his books and he could see his mom trying to contain he laughter.

“His cowboy boots are cool,” Dean muttered in reply shooting Cas a scowl. What was he even doing here? They hadn’t spoken in over a couple of weeks since that goddamn kiss. He wasn’t sure whether he’d take it back or not, he couldn’t decide.

Castiel just raised his eyebrows, smirked that stupidly attractive smirk again for a second before it faulted as he asked: “May I speak to you?” Dean nodded and shot up off the couch and heard his mom and Sam giggle, he had a feeling they were catching on pretty quickly about how he felt. And he didn’t care. He knew they wouldn’t care.

“So whatcha doing here Cassy boy?” Dean drawled trying to seem as casual as possible now they were stood here in his room. He swallowed and glanced away slightly intimidated by how close Cas was standing and the intensity of that blue gaze. “Hey Cas, personal space,” he mumbled finally. Cas smirked again and took a step back before breathing deeply and sighing.

“I came to apologise for my awful behaviour over the last couple of weeks,” he did not expect that.

“Should I get this documented? I’m pretty sure I heard that Castiel Mark’s does not apologise,” Dean laughed shooting him a crooked smile and nudging him in the ribs to try lightening the situation.

“Have I mentioned just how infuriating I find you?” Cas smile stepping forward again, his large hands gripping Dean’s waist tightly. He nodded meekly unable to form words. “Good,” and with that they were kissing again. And God he knew he was becoming a girl, but Cas seemed to turn him into one as he swore he could’ve melted as Cas cupped his face softly still kissing him. He felt him bite down on his lower lip and give it a small tug asking for permission to enter, which Dean happily obliged to. He moaned gently and moved his hands up tangling them in that goddamn dark mop of sex hair that had been featured in his jerk of fantasies for a while now.

Cas pulled them over until they collapsed on his small narrow bed, a tangle of legs, laughing softly as they kissed each other slowly and steadily as if appreciating the opportunity to explore one another’s mouths that they didn’t get last time.

Dean let out a stifled moan as he felt Cas’ hand slip under his hoodie and roam over his body, running over each muscle slowly as if soaking it all in. He tugged that fucking trench coat of the dark haired boy with a small laugh as he continued to kiss him relishing the feel of those jagged hip bones pressing against him and the fact he could grip onto Cas’ back and feel the lithe muscles flexing under his hands.

Cas let out a needy whine and dear God Dean could have come right there and then and perhaps he would have if there hadn’t been a loud drumming at the door and the irritating sound of a squirts voice yelling: “Dean, no sex whilst we’re in the house! Also mom says do you two want dinner?”

He tore himself away from Cas and marched over the door pulling it open aggressively and snarling down at the smirking Sammy. “No.” He went to slam it shut when he froze as he felt Cas’ warm body press against him and his hands snake around his waist.

“I’d love some if you wouldn’t mind Sam,” he smiled softly burying his head in Dean’s neck and chuckling.

Sam shot Dean his victorious bitch face and marched off to tell Mary they would be eating.

“Were you trying to deny me of food Losechester?”

Dean laughed and shoved Cas away as the dark haired guy nipped playfully at his neck.

“My apologies,” he replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

“I’ll forgive you this time,” Cas nodded seriously in response before waltzing out the door winking at him over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen.

 

Dean watched Cas interact with his mom and Sam perfectly as they ate dinner together with Dr. Sexy still playing in the background. And sure he had no idea what was going on, when he’d asked Cas about Gordon, he’d simply said he wished not to discuss that now and despite the fact Dean knew it was wrong, he’d just accepted that. He didn’t know what they were but right now he didn’t care either, he was content with whatever this could become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as someone pointed out and I forgot to mention earlier, the begining is based slightly on a couple of episode's of that show One Tree Hill I've seen but I'm trying to break away from that as the story develops and it's only Dean and the team's relationship that might end parralelling it.
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it and please let me know. You can email me at grracie17@hotmail.co.uk or message me on tumblr: angelsarefallingallaroundus with questions


	5. Now you going to take me to the aquarium or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes I know it's been a while but I've had writers block okay!!! This is just a short sweet filler until I can figure out what else to write, please leave any ideas below as wow am i stuck

Dean let out a small happy sigh as he felt Cas’ lips press against his neck as he leaned back against the cool feel of the Impala seats. Cas smiled that dumb toothy grin that Dean would probably jump off a cliff for and purred as he slipped in between his legs.

“You have a horrendous music taste I hope you know,” Cas laughed kissing him between every word and sliding his hand up his thigh in a teasing manner.

“I didn’t know you being wrong was something to kiss on,” Dean replied rolling his eyes and tugging the blue eyed boy closer with the trench coat collar.

“It’s not, however me being right is,” Cas kissed him again causing Dean to chuckle as he slipped his hands under the trench coat gripping on tightly to Cas’ shirt.

“Shut up,” Dean muttered against Cas’ lips shaking his head softly and bucking his hips up automatically as Cas ground down on him teasingly. He let out a moan as he felt those stupid pink lips attach to his neck and the soft flick of a tongue against it. He went to complain about this as he was not being marked up like some little bitch but that was when Cas started to suck creating the dark bruise and that thought flew out of his mind. “You’re a real pain in my ass,” he laughed softly when Cas pulled back smiling contently, he swept his fingers over the base of the right side of his neck, a dozen or so bruises littered the area.

“Oh I plan to be,” Cas smirked kissing him one last time before sliding off his lap and hopping back into the front seat of the Impala. “Now you going to take me to the aquarium or not?” Grinding his teeth together and fixing his awkward half hard on Dean rammed the accelerator and the car flew forward out of the small turning where he had pulled into.

He hated the obnoxious dark haired boy sat next to him, he hated his constant sex hair, those blue eyes that contained every shade of possible, he hated his slim hips and how perfectly they slotted against his, and most of all he hated how already Cas meant more to him than anyone he’d ever been with before.

Cas had broken up with Gordon the day after he had come round his and charmed the pants off his mom, seriously Mary and Sammy loved him already. Dean hadn’t been so keen on the guy after Cas had broken up with Gordon in the Locker Room in front of the rest of the team, apparently the guy didn’t do touchy feely. Hell even he knew that you didn’t do that after a long term relationship. It had taken Dean shoving Cas behind him, and Gabriel, Balthazar and Uriel grabbing Gordon to make sure no fights brought out. In hindsight he should have gathered that himself protecting Cas would only cause problems but that hadn’t occurred to him at the time. His mind set had been protect Cas, so that’s what he’d done.

Gordon’s shouts were still ringing in his ears, “Are you trying to become me Winchester? Trying to prove you’re not the failure of a man your dad always knew you were! Taking my boyfriend, my mates are choosing your side? What’s next? You become Captain? Well it doesn’t matter what you do Losechester, because you will always be a failure. I know it, your daddy knew it, the whole world knows! It’s just part of who you are.” That was when Gabriel had pushed Gordon into the cold shower and shot them both a weak smile.

“Get out of here,” he had sighed shaking his head and shooting Dean a sympathetic look, things had just started to get better with the team. Now he knew that all hopes of it staying that way were crushed into the ground and burnt.

That had been a couple of weeks ago and wow had Dean been right, half the team ignored him completely despite Turner’s yells, he often resorted to taking the ball from someone to just get some play which led to him being made to run laps as even if the whole team was being dumbasses there was only so much Turner could do.

The last match had been horrific, none of the other team even bothered to stay on him as nobody would pass to him, Christian did once and then claimed it was accident. Turner had said it was a bloody fortunate accident as Dean had managed to score in the last seconds meaning they won. No matter what everyone said, Dean knew they were slightly thankful for him and that goal as if they’d lost they’d have been out of the championships and as Turner said this was the best team they’d had since the days of John Winchester, they better not screw up.

He could still remember the glances everyone through him and the amused sneers at the mention of John Winchester, he had been a god in high school and bloody hell had he left his legacy on the place. The problem was how far he’d strayed off the rails since then.

John had been Captain of the Football team, star quarterback, hell they hadn’t won the State Championships since he’d been on the team. John had gotten himself a full ride scholarship off to some big University, and then everything had turned sour as Mary got pregnant. He’d had to give that bright big future up and settle for a half ass job down here as a mechanic. Dean could understand why he hated him and had turned to drinking; he’d have done the same. He wasn’t worth a father’s love, especially when he’d ruined both his parents’ lives.

It seemed no matter what he did to shake the John Winchester reputation it still always managed to creep up on him, whether it was his job, his friendship with a Harvelle, his love of drinking, flirtatious attitude and now the football. John was like a shadow clinging to him and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t shake it off.

 

Dean felt his heart fly out his chest as a creepy ass looking fish appeared at the edge of the tank from out of nowhere, he let out a small yelp and jumped back. He cast a quick glance at Cas and spotted him snickering from where he was perched on one of the plastic rocks sketching. Damn it, he’d been caught.

“Do you ever stop failing Winchester?”

“Every now and again,” Dean laughed pulling Cas’ up and kissing him hard.

“There’s children present,” he let out a small moan as he felt that goddamn smirk against his lips and the warm breath of Cas’ soft laugh on his cheek as the dark haired boy pressed his mouth gently there and whispered something unintelligible. “What?” Dean mumbled pressing his lips against Cas’ again.

“Nothing,” Cas chuckled blinking those long dark eyelashes, and as Dean felt them brush against his cheek and he couldn’t help but smile dorkily despite himself.

He sighed as Cas pulled away and started to move along studying all the fish and making notes and sketching pictures of them every now and again, he didn’t care that this wasn’t the most interactive date he’d ever been on as well he just liked spending time with Cas; watching him flit about from tank to tank looking as excited as the small children who ran about also dragging their parent’s hands.

Cas nearly tripped over his florescent green laces that he had swapped for the old black ones on the paint splattered boots as he ran to catch up with the sea turtle that floated past lazily and Dean let out a bark of laughter. It was all good, and it was all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions, and your thoughts down below and I'll try get another chapter up soon. Love you all


End file.
